


Watch Me Burn

by tonboli



Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Violence, Fucked Up Relationship, Homophobic Language, M/M, Swearing, Violence, angry!but consensual!sex, movie!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonboli/pseuds/tonboli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little look on Pike and Lynch and their relationship. Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano (lyrics by Eminem).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published September 2010 for a prompt over at a_team_kink. Title is borrowed from Eminem’s Love the Way you lie feat. Rihanna.
> 
> Not beta'd.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing than my dirty imagination and also, no one is paying me any money for this. All characters belong to their respective owners/creators.

He watched him as he sat on the grubby floor in front of the hotel bed, his shoulders hunched over slightly and his gaze fixed on his palms.  
Pike wondered what those grey-blue eyes were seeing. He sighed, a weary sound full of exhaustion and resignation, and rested his forehead against the door frame, ignoring the pain as his nails dug into the old wallpaper that has long since taken on an unhealthy yellowish colour from the nicotine of all the cigarettes smoked in this room over the last decades.  
Suddenly something soft touched his bruised knuckles. He opened his eyes and his view fell on a little fuzzy teddy bear, rubbing its soft furry cheek against the back of his hand, and then pressing little kisses against each knuckle. A soft hiss filled the dim afternoon air when the little bear's mouth touched a spot where the skin was still open.   
Pike loosened his grip on the wall and gently traced the soft ears of the stuffed animal, then slowly, almost cautiously wandering over to the fingers and the hand holding it. His eyes darted over to Lynch's as he let his hand glide over his lover's forearm, up to his shoulder and then rested it on the other's cheek. He tried to hold Lynch's gaze, tried to read in his eyes but a new wave of guilt crashed over him, when he saw the split lip and the bruise on Lynch's cheek bone and Pike had to avert his eyes.   
He let his eyes wander through the room over to the window and he could see the dust dancing in the sunlight that was pouring into the room through the slits of the blinds. Then his view fell on the travelling bag in the corner of the room. A silent accusation. Pike's other hand that was hanging limply next to his body curled into a fist as the familiar burn of anger expanded in his chest and stomach, slowly flowing through his guts like poisonous lava. He buried his teeth in his lower lip as he saw pictures before his mind's eye. Pictures of a fight, of hurt expressions on each other’s faces, of fists hitting each other and of Lynch furiously stuffing clothes into his travelling bag and then storming through the hotel door...


	2. Part 1

The warm morning sun gently filled the cheap hotel room with warm light, bathing the two figures on the king size bed in a golden shimmer. They lay there, snuggled up together, Lynch’s back pressed against Pike’s chest, the fingers of their left hands intertwined. A soft, happy sigh escaped the dark blonde’s mouth. He smiled as he caressed Pike’s thumb lightly with his own and then opened his eyes. His view fell on their hands and his smile disappeared. His eyes darted over the words on the other man’s back of the hand.

Cindy  
555-0936

written down with black biro, the skin a bit red around the edges of the letters and numbers. A sharp pang of jealousy shot through his body and settled down in his chest with a low growling like a wild animal. As he jumped out of bed Lynch threw his lover’s hand away violently, waking him in the process.  
“Babe? What the hell...?” the black haired mumbled confused and stared at Lynch, who was pacing up and down the small room.  
“What the fuck is that?” Lynch snapped and pointed at Pike’s hand. Still not completely awake Pike stared blankly down at the bed sheets.  
“What do you mean?” he asked, a little irritation in his voice. He was no morning person, never had been.  
The dark blonde man hissed angrily and grabbed Pike’s wrist.  
“This!”  
He pulled the back of Pike’s hand up to his eye level. Only then Pike realised what his lover meant and with a jerky movement yanked his wrist out of Lynch’s grip whose fingers had left angry red marks on the tanned skin.  
“Well, d’uh. What does it look like?” he answered with an annoyed, slightly irritated tone and stood up. He made a few steps to the window while putting his arms above his head, stretching his muscles. He was about to take the remote control to turn on the small, old TV but Lynch grabbed his shoulder and yanked him around harshly.  
“Who is this bitch, then? Hmm? Did you meet her last night? While you were out doing ‘research’?”  
With every word his voice got louder.  
“Were you flirting with her, while I was sitting here waiting for you, you asshole?”  
Lynch made another step, placed his hands on Pike’s chest and shoved him.  
“Woah, what the hell is going on with you?” Pike yelled and batted the other man’s hands away.  
“So, what if I did? Nothing wrong with a bit of flirting, right? It’s not as if I was doing it right in front of your eyes!!”  
“Oh, so flirting is okay, when I’m not there, yeah?”  
Another shove from Lynch.  
“I wonder what else is okay then”, the dark blonde man asked with mock curiosity.  
“Kissing, making out, maybe fucking??” he hissed with a growl and was about to shove Pike a third time when the black haired man gave him a violent push that made Lynch stumble backwards a few steps.  
“Seriously, what’s the matter with you??” he asked angrily and made a few steps over to where his lover was now standing. The muscles in his upper body were tense and he curled his hands into fists.  
“Yeah, alright, I did flirt a bit with her, but only to get some information for our next job!! You know, unlike some other guys, I can keep it my pants when I see someone attractive!!”  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Lynch snapped, his eyes narrowed down to angry slits.  
“Well, it’s not like I’m the only one doing his fair share of getting information, am I? The only difference is I don’t hit on the horny fags!! How do I know you’re not hooking up with one of these underfucked bastards while I’m somewhere else??” Pike spat out, his eyes full of anger and irritation.  
“Maybe “, Lynch started with a low voice, “because I don’t have their fucking phone numbers tattooed on me!!”  
With an angry shout Lynch lifted his hand and struck out with his fist. But before his hand made contact with Pike’s jaw the other man had caught his punch, grabbed his other wrist and with a strong grip forced Lynch’s fist down. With a rough movement he pushed the dark blonde man against the wall.  
“Jeez, Lynch. You’re more trouble than any chick I ever had!!” he growled and tried to control his temper.  
A flash of hurt crossed the face of his lover and Lynch began to struggle.  
“Oh, well, in that case you should call Cindy. I bet she’s not as troublesome as I am!!” he yelled.  
“Shut the fuck up!!” Pike shouted and knocked the strong, muscled frame of the blonde man into the wall. Suddenly the struggling stopped and the only sound filling the room was the harsh breathing from both of them. Pike closed his eyes for a second.  
“I. Don’t. Want. That Cindy bitch!!”  
When he opened them again he could see how Lynch opened his mouth, his eyes sparkling with anger and pugnacity, but before he could say anything Pike pressed his lips against Lynch’s. With a low growl he bit into the other one’s lower lip as the slightly slimmer one began to struggle again and pushed his body against Pike’s. Their hips connected jerkily and as a jolt of electricity shot through both of their bodies a low moan escaped Lynch’s lips as he opened them and pressed his tongue against the one of his lover. They began wrestling for dominance, a clash of teeth, tongue and saliva, rough lips turning red from the procedure. Another greedier moan escaped his throat and Lynch lifted his leg to wrap it around the waist of his lover. Pike loosened the grip on Lynch’s left wrist and grabbed his thigh to press their groins closer together. With their anger slowly turning into animalistic lust, he started to place little kisses and bites along Lynch’s jaw line and his throat and began to rock his hips forward. He could feel the blonde’s growing erection hard against his own through the fabric of their boxer shorts. Pike’s other hand grabbed a handful of soft dark blonde hair and yanked the other one’s head backwards.  
“Why would I want such a cheap hooker when I can have you, babe?” he whispered huskily and licked over the soft spot of skin where Lynch’s neck met his shoulder, only then to start sucking and marking it greedily.  
“You tell me” Lynch whispered throatily and wrapped his fingers around Pike’s biceps, digging his nails into the flesh. He pushed himself off the wall and shoved the taller man backwards to bed, never once breaking the contact of lips on skin.  
When the hollow of Pike’s knees hit the mattress, he let himself fall backwards, dragging Lynch with him.  
“So you think having a girlfriend would be easier??” Lynch hissed and straddled the other man’s hips, pressing his crotch down with a smooth roll of his hips. He glided his fingers up and down over Pike’s taut abs and his broad chest, leaving thin red stripes where his nails were scratching over the tanned skin. Then he leaned forward, catching his lover’s panting breath with his open mouth, barely touching the other one’s lips. His voice was raw when he whispered:  
“I gonna ride you so hard you’ll never ever even look at a woman again!”  
Another jolt of lust and desire ran down Pike’s spine and he arched his body up in order to rub his now throbbing erection harder against Lynch, desperate for more friction. A smug smile stole its way on his face.  
“You gonna need more action and less talking, if you wanna convince me, darling”.  
Another hard kiss before Lynch started to lick his way down Pike’s upper body. He started to bite and lap at his nipples while his hands grabbed the waistband of Pike’s boxer shorts and dragged them down in one go. A grin spread over his face when Lynch saw Pike’s hot, throbbing cock, stretched against his belly. He abandoned the black haired man’s nipples and licked over the red flesh with a broad swipe of his tongue, taking in the salty taste and the musky scent. He could hear his lover moan and then he could feel a large hand in his hair pressing him down. Lynch chuckled lowly and nuzzled the coarse hair of Pike’s balls with his nose then sucked them in his mouth and nibbled teasingly on the skin. The smaller man’s hands were now resting on Pike’s hips, keeping him from arching up. A frustrated growl came from somewhere up above and Lynch new if Pike wanted he could resist the pressure but he also knew the other one loved it when he took control like that. He took one last swipe of tongue along the shaft and the throbbing head before he let go and stood up. Lynch took in the sight in front of him while he hastily undressed. Pike’s chest was rising and falling in a heavy rhythm, his eyes were glazed over and a feral and animalistic lust graced his features. He could feel the burning look all over his body making him shiver in anticipation. One quick step to the drawer to get the lube and a condom and Lynch was back on the bed straddling the other one again. He positioned himself a bit further upwards so that he could feel Pike’s erection hard against his ass.  
“Do you want me?” he asked huskily and pinned Pike’s hands on the pillow above his head.  
“Hell yeah, babe, want you so fucking badly!” Pike answered and lifted his head to swipe his tongue into his lover’s mouth, tasting him, marking him.  
Lynch grinned and let go of Pike’s wrist. He opened the bottle of lube with one hand and poured a bit on his other hand and fingers. He lifted his ass a bit, reached around and started to prepare himself. His eyelids fluttered closed when he spread the two fingers and started to fuck himself on his own hand. Lynch could feel the rough skin of Pike’s palm gliding up and down his thighs while he whispered with a dark, lusty voice:  
“God, babe, you’re so hot, looking like that, fucking yourself open for me. Gonna fuck you so hard, darling!”  
A keen moan escaped the smaller one’s lips when he hit that special spot inside of him and he slowly, almost reluctantly removed his fingers. He looked down into Pike’s eyes and saw the same needy desire he felt reflected in the other one’s eyes. His hands were shaking a bit from arousal and anticipation as he shuffled down the bed a bit, ripped open the condom and rolled it down onto his lover’s erection. He then poured cold lubricant over Pike’s hard cock and rubbed it in with firm strokes.  
“Love your big cock!” Lynched panted as he lifted himself up again and then pressed his entrance against the head of his lover’s erection.  
“Want you inside of me, want you so bad!”  
He groaned and sunk down in one slow movement.  
Pike’s finger dug into the skin of his thigh as he met Lynch’s movement with a thrust of his hip.  
“I think you wanted to proof something to me, sweetheart, didn’t you?” he asked with a smirk and thrust up again.  
He grinned as he saw how the other one’s eyes turned into two slits and then shortly flickered over to his hand where the number of that Cindy was still clearly readable.  
Once again Pike’s hands were pinned behind his head with a growl from Lynch and soon his chuckle turned into needy, husky groans and gasps as the blonde one established a hard, fast rhythm, taking him deeper and deeper with each movement of his hips.  
It was hot and fast and dirty and neither one did last very long, their lust fuelled by the anger from earlier that morning, and soon Lynch was moaning as loud as his lover clutching Pike’s shoulder while he pumped his own cock in the same rough rhythm of his thrusts. Pike could feel Lynch getting closer and closer and he focused on the other one’s face right in time to see Lynch hitting the climax and falling apart in front of him. The dark blonde man came with a deep moan, shuddering and clenching his muscles around Pike. He came messily over Pike’s belly and chest, riding out every wave of pleasure running through his body, while pushing Pike over the edge as well. With two, three deep, hard trusts the black haired man came.  
Heavy breathing filled the room together with the smell of sex. With trembling legs Lynch lifted himself up and let Pike’s spent cock slip from his slick hole. He fell to one side and lay on his back staring at the ceiling. All the anger and lust was gone and replaced by exhaustion, physical satisfaction and an uneasy gnawing inside his chest. He placed the back of his hand across his eyes and tried to forget the telephone number whose image seemed to be burned on his retina.  
Oblivious to that Pike removed the condom, grabbed one of the shorts from the floor and cleaned his chest.  
“Mmmhm, that was good. Love it when you’re angry”  
He grinned and turned around to touch Lynch’s shoulder but the other one flinched away and turned his back on him. Pike frowned.  
“What’s wrong, honey? You’re not still angry, are you?” he asked warily.  
He could tell that Lynch drew his knees closer to his chest, his back tensing.  
“What, if I still am?” the smaller one said, with accusation and resentment in his voice.  
“You think this is making-up? One angry fuck and that’s it? Problem solved? In that case you didn’t get the fucking problem in the beginning, you prick!”  
His post-coital bliss was run over by a wave of helplessness and frustration. No, I didn’t get the fucking problem, Pike thought. He felt like he was blamed for something that was not his fault.  
“Really, Lynch, I don’t get you!! You act like a girl who’s got her period!!”  
“Don’t call me a fucking girl!!” Lynch screamed and grabbed the alarm clock from the night stand and threw it at Pike, missing him only by inches. The taller ducked his head and stumbled backwards a bit.  
“Jesus Christ! You know what?” he shouted and grabbed his jeans. With furious hand movements he stepped inside, pulled them up and closed the buttons.  
“Fuck you!! I don’t wanna deal with you and your hormonal troubles or whatever it is you’re havin’ right now!!”  
Pike took a random shirt lying on the floor and pulled it over his head while he grabbed the car keys, his shoes and stormed to the door.  
“Well, fuck you then!!” Lynch yelled as his lover slammed the door violently. Hot tears burned in his eyes as he watched Pike through the window walking over to the car, putting on his shoes and then driving away.

 

The sun was already setting when Pike returned to the hotel. His anger and frustration was long gone, instead he felt guilt churning in his guts. Quietly he opened the door and carefully looked inside.  
“Lynch?” he said a bit louder as he stepped inside. As he got no response he walked to the middle of the room and looked around.  
“Babe?” he asked softly and then his eyes fell on a broken picture frame lying on the ground. He could see broken pieces of glass. He stepped a bit closer and looked in the corner behind the closet. Sitting there in the semi-darkness was Lynch wearing only a jeans and a shirt. His right knee was pulled to his chest and his elbow rested on it. Pike could see that he had been crying because his cheeks were wet and his eyes red. He had burrowed his hands in his hair and was staring at a piece of paper lying next to his other foot. Only then Pike realised the blood around Lynch’s left foot. He immediately started moving and knelt down next to his lover who still hadn’t said a word.  
“Hey! Hey, Lynch!” Pike said trying to get a reaction. He looked at the paper and recognized the picture of both of them. It was a stupid one, you could barely see anything because they had taken it themselves while sitting at the beach but Lynch had printed it out and constantly took it with him, saying that it would help them to make them feel more at home instead of being in another anonymous hotel room.  
Pike bit his lower lip as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
“Shit” he whispered shakily. His eyes opened again when he heard a soft voice.  
“I didn’t think you would come back. I thought... I thought you were gone for good now.”  
Lynch’s voice sounded raspy and small. A sign that he must have been crying for hours. Pike clenched his fists and hit the wall.  
“I’m sorry, babe!” he said with a hoarse voice after a moment. They were both silent for a few seconds then Pike took a deep breath and pulled something out from his jeans pocket. He searched for Lynch’s gaze and then gently nudged his cheek with a small furry teddy bear. Inside the bear’s armpit stuck a cheap plastic rose.  
“Look, I got something for you.”  
The black haired man said quietly and started to wipe away the tears from his lover’s face with the stuffed animal’s small paw. A small smile flickered over Lynch’s features and he nodded. He then took the bear in his hands and pressed it against his lips, closing his eyes. Pike watched him for a few moments, feeling guilt and pain and so much love in chest he thought he was going to die right now.  
“I’m sorry” he said again and stood up. He went to the bathroom to collect some bandages and cotton wool to clean the cut on Lynch’s foot. As he opened the small cupboard over the sink his gaze fell on his hand. The numbers were glaring at him and he closed the cupboard again and started to scrub his hand until it was red and raw and every trace of Cindy’s phone number was gone before he continued to take care of Lynch’s injury.

Later that night they both sat on the roof of the hotel, a bottle of cheap whiskey between them. Pike looked up to the sky when he felt Lynch scooting a bit closer and nestling his head on his should right underneath his chin. He smiled and placed his arm over the other one’s shoulder, pulling him a bit closer.  
“Love you, babe” he whispered and placed a kiss on his hair. He could feel Lynch smile against the skin of his neck. He couldn’t hear it but he felt the soft words as Lynch mouthed:  
“Love you, too.”


	3. Part 2

Pike let his eyes wander around the dim lit bar while the bar keeper poured him another whiskey shot. No matter what city, not even what country they went the customers of this kind of establishment always looked familiar. Mostly they were worn out men trying to forget their miserable lives by drowning their last functioning brain cell in beer and tacky girls in short skirts, wearing too much make-up and trying to find a way to pay their bills by selling their body, their eyes dull and empty. Sometimes you would find business men in fancy suits who would nurse their beer nervously until they finally got the courage to walk over to one of the girls. A short conversation would follow before they would walk outside and disappear behind the building.  
No, they might be different people but it always was the same kind of them.  
The mercenary drowned the liquor and grabbed his half empty beer bottle as he stood up from the bar stool and made his way through the crowd scanning the room for his partner.  
On the other end of the room Lynch sat on a small round table laughing at something a stranger in a smooth, black suit across the table had said. The man grinned and lifted his bottle while giving Lynch a little wink and then took a long swig. Lynch knew exactly what the little fuck wanted since the moment he had taken the free seat after Pike had stood up and wandered off an hour ago. At first Lynch hadn’t really paid any attention to the guy but when his lover wasn’t returning and it became clear he had been abandoned for cheap alcohol Lynch started to play along. The little voice in his head that had tried to warn him about Pike’s jealousy and told him not to do this was silenced by the burning in his chest caused by the knowledge that his lover rather wanted to get shit-faced instead of spending time with him. He knew it was stupid and childish and that he was an attention whore but he just couldn’t stop it. Every time Pike ignored him because he was watching something on the TV or went out alone or shrugged him off when Lynch tried to hold hands with him an irrational panic started to arise in his chest that Pike didn’t love him anymore, didn’t want him anymore. It was silly, he knew it, Pike just wasn’t as touchy-feely as he was and Lynch also knew that Pike would kill for him, already did kill for him. But the blonde man just couldn’t stop his twisted mind from forming these thoughts. And every time the panic in his chest would turn into a sickening form of resentment and he would start to do stupid things like flirting with this guy and letting him touch his knee only to get back at Pike for making him feel so insecure, so desperate.  
The soft rub of the stranger’s thumb on the inside of his thigh made him sick but instead of removing the hand he leaned forward and smiled teasingly. Lynch was about to say something when in the corner of his eye he saw a fist and before he could do something suit-guy was grabbed by the collar and lifted up the air. A loud crack and the sound of breaking glass filled the air when Pike’s now empty beer bottle connected with the skull of the other man. The knees of the strange gave way and his head lolled back when Pike’s fist hit his jaw and he sank to floor barely conscious. Lynch jumped to his feet when his lover started to kick the bleeding man in his stomach and chest, screaming angrily.  
“I’ll kill you, you asshole!! I swear I’ll kill you!!”  
He knelt down and grabbed his victim by the collar again only to slam his head to the sticky floor.  
“I gonna cut your hands off, you bastard!! Do you hear me??”  
He was about to hit the guy again when he felt a strong grip on his arm, tearing him away from the man on the floor back on his feet.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing? You’re killing him!!” Lynch shouted but faster than he could react, he felt Pike’s fist in his face.  
“What are you doing??” Pike yelled and aimed another blow at Lynch’s face.  
“Why do you let this scumbag touch you like that??”  
He grabbed Lynch by the shirt but the other one wrapped his fingers around his wrist and turned it around. A sharp pain shot through Pike’s arm as he let go and stumbled backwards a bit into the crowd that had gathered around them. He recovered quickly though and blocked another blow from his lover, flipping him around and pressing him against his chest. Pike pressed his forearm against Lynch’s throat as he twisted the blonde man’s arm tighter behind his back. A painful hiss escaped Lynch’s mouth. He was breathing heavily, struggling and trying to free himself.  
“How dare you to let this piece of shit touch you with his filthy fingers?? And don’t tell me you didn’t know what he was after, you little bitch!!”  
“He wouldn’t have touched me if my boyfriend would have been with me!” Lynch hissed. He turned his head a little and spat Pike in his face. The other one jerked away, cursing heavily and Lynch used the distraction to ram his free elbow into the taller one’s stomach. He freed himself with a quick twist and was about to launch again when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Suddenly there were two bouncers, grabbing him and Pike while shouting at them. With a hard shove they were pushed through the emergency exit out onto the parking lot. With a loud bang the door slammed shut.  
Suddenly everything was very quiet, only ragged panting filled the cool air of the night. Lynch could feel something dripping down his face and as he touched his lip he felt warm liquid on his fingers. He stared at his hand for a second then he looked up to where Pike was standing. The taller man’s eyes were still dark from the rage and a low growl escaped his lips as he spit blood and saliva on the ground.  
“Seriously, Pike! What the hell? You nearly smashed the guy’s head!!” Lynch said, the small triumph in his head about Pike’s jealousy long gone when he thought about the beaten up guy inside the bar.  
“Yeah, well, that’s what you get when you touch my things without asking!” the other one answered viciously.  
“You’re things? I’m your ‘thing’?”  
A cold, distorted laugh erupted from Lynch’s chest. He took two quick steps towards the other man, reached inside his jeans pocket and grabbed the car keys.  
“In that case maybe you should take better care of your things” Lynch whispered, accusation heavy in his voice. He pushed Pike away, turned around and with a few fast steps he reached the car, got in and drove away, the tires leaving a black mark on the pavement.  
Pike followed the car with his eyes until it vanished behind a corner. The anger and the rage slowly burned down, leaving him only with a dull glow of frustration.  
“Fuck!” he whispered as he ran his hand over his face and stared at the ground  
“Fuck!!”  
His angry yell rang loudly through the empty parking lot.

It took him about 30 minutes before he arrived at the cheap motel they were staying at this night. Pike could see the car in the otherwise empty parking lot. Lynch hadn’t even bothered to park correctly. Pike walked slowly up to the door of their room, inhaling and then softly exhaling again. Then he reached for the handle and pushed the door open.  
“Lynch?” he asked carefully and stepped inside. As he took in the scene in front of him his eyes widened.  
Lynch stood next to the bed, deliberately ignoring Pike and was angrily stuffing another shirt in his bag before he closed the zip. The sound rang loud and harsh in Pike’s ears.  
“Are you packing???” he asked, confusion and a hint of panic in his voice. Inwardly, he cursed himself for asking such a stupid question. Lynch just stared back for a second, then shuffled past him and outside through the door. He was about to open the car door when a firm grip around his wrist pulled him around.  
“Baby, please! You’re not… you’re not leaving, right?” Pike’s voice sounded small and a bit scared and it made him angry to sound so weak.  
With a soft thud Lynch dropped the bag on the pavement and removed his lover’s hand.  
“What if I am?” he asked. His voice sounded flat from all the repressed anger and hurt.  
“You won’t let me ‘cause I need your permission? ‘Cause I’m your thing?” The dark blonde man spat the last word and made a step backwards.  
Pike flinched and burrowed his hands in his hair.  
“I’m sorry! You know I didn’t mean it like that!! I was just… he was touching you!! Flirting with you!! You know how I get when others hit on you!! Please, honey, pick up your bag and come back inside.” Pike knew he was practically begging right now and he hated it. Hated the fact, that Lynch had so much power over him, that he loved the other man so fucking much that sometimes he couldn’t breathe properly when he thought about Lynch leaving him for someone else. He made a step forward and tried to take Lynch’s hand but the smaller one pulled away.  
“Yes, I know how you get, Pike. And you know what? I’m sick of it!! Every time you fuck off to mind your own business and someone talks to me you go mental! You don’t pay any attention to me and as soon as some else is nice to me you suddenly remember ‘Oh, that’s my boyfriend!’ and you turn nuts and fuck things up!! You nearly killed that guy!!” Lynch could barely control the emotion in his voice as he tried not to lose it again.  
Pike sighed, irritation and guilt settling heavy in his chest.  
“The little fucker just got what he deserved, a good punch in the face!” he tried to defend himself, avoiding his lover’s gaze.  
A loud and hysterical laugh erupted from Lynch’s chest.  
“Yeah, and apparently so did I!” he hissed and gestured at his face. Pike looked at the swollen, split lip and clenched his fist. He didn’t mean for Lynch to get hurt, but the anger and the alcohol just had taken control over him.  
“I’m sorry” he whispered while trying to hold his lover’s gaze.  
“I didn’t wanna hurt you, baby. Really! I swear, next time I’ll aim at the wall, I promise!!”  
For a second they both looked into each other’s eyes then Lynch lifted up the corner of his mouth in a contemptuous smile.  
“Next time? There will be no next time!” he hissed.  
“I’m leaving you, Pike!”  
Time stood still for a moment then something snapped inside the taller man’s brain.  
“No, you ain’t!” Pike growled and before anyone of them knew what happened the back of his hand collided with the smaller man’s face making him tumble backwards and stumble to the ground. Pike’s breathing was hard and ragged as he slowly focused again. His lover’s eyes stared at him in horror and shock when he touched his lip which was now bleeding again. Lynch opened his mouth to say something but all he could taste was blood and bile on his tongue and suddenly the world started to spin around his head and he fell forward and started to vomit. His body shook violently when he emptied his stomach on the cold pavement. Soon, there was only bile and spit coming but Lynch couldn’t stop to retch. It was just too much. The physical and emotional pain, all the drama that never seemed to stop, he was so sick of it all!!  
He felt his arms shake when suddenly someone pulled him back gently and rested him against his chest. He could smell Pike’s cologne and closed his eyes, shivering slightly.  
“Shhh, it’s alright, baby. It’s alright!” the taller man whispered reassuringly and softly wiped away the blood and vomit from his mouth.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” he mumbled over and over again while he pressed Lynch against him and gently caressed his jaw with his thumb, holding his face tucked under his chin. Neither one knew how they were sitting like that in the parking lot when Pike finally whispered:  
“Please come back inside, baby.”  
Lynch slowly nodded and stood up. He then grabbed his bag and walked back inside while Pike was following behind him. When the door was closed Pike gently took the bag from Lynch’s hand and put it down on the ground. Lynch watched him wordlessly, his gaze unreadable to the other man. The black haired man tried to smile but failed, guilt, sadness and also a tiny bit of hope in his eyes.  
A soft sigh escaped Lynch’s lips as he closed his eyes and touched Pike’s forehead with his. Then he smiled sadly and pressed his lips lightly on Pike’s mouth before he let go and turned around. Pike could only watch him, his feet glued to the ground, when Lynch disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door. After a while he could hear the sound of water trying to drown the sound of Lynch’s sobs. Pike sank to the ground where he stayed until he finally fell asleep at some point during the night, while Lynch was still in the bathroom, silently crying from time to time before he fell asleep on the cold tiles.  
The sun was slowly rising from the horizon when Pike woke up. He stretched a bit and then got up to walk over to the still closed bathroom door. He knocked softly and spoke Lynch’s name, but when didn’t get a reply he sighed warily. He looked around and his view fell on the car keys. He took them, scribbled a note on a piece of paper lying around and shoved it under the bathroom door.  
Getting some food. Will be back. See you later  
With another look to the bathroom Pike left. First, he stopped at the little super market, then he got himself a coffee and started to drive around aimlessly. It was late afternoon when he returned to the hotel and saw Lynch sitting on the floor in front of the bed…


	4. Epilog

The gentle touch of Lynch’s hand around his fist brought Pike back from his memories and he opened it to let the other man slide his fingers in his hand.  
“It’s alright, Pike” Lynch whispered and slung his other arm around Pike. He shuffled a bit closer and buried his nose in the crook of his lover’s neck. Pike nodded slowly and returned the embrace by cupping Lynch’s head with his palm and placing his other hand around the blonde man’s waist.  
“I… I didn’t want to hurt you, babe. I really didn’t.”  
“I know. It’s alright, I know.”  
Lynch pressed his lips softly to the other one’s neck and closed his eyes.  
“I am sorry, too” he said, barely audible.  
“It’s just… I love you so fucking much, sometimes it hurts. And as soon as you leave me alone I get scared. Scared that you’re bored of me, that you don’t want me anymore.”  
Lynch’s voice broke and he needed a moment to blink away the tears. He curled his fingers tighter around the teddy bear and pressed himself closer to the solid form of his lover.  
“Don’t be stupid “ Pike answered, his lips next to his lover’s ear, the soft hair tickling his cheek.  
“You know I love you too much to walk away.”  
He loosened the grip around Lynch’s frame a bit and placed his hand under Lynch’s chin to lift up his face a bit so he could look him in the eyes.  
Their lips connected in a gentle kiss for a couple of seconds until Pike pulled back with a serious expression on his face. His gaze flickered to the bag on the floor before settling on the other man’s blue-grey eyes again. He breathed in shakily and said:  
“I swear Babe, if you ever try to leave again, I’mma tie you to the bed and set the house on fire.”  
The words hung heavy in the air as Lynch returned Pike’s gaze. Then, after a moment, a smile formed on his lips and Lynch rested his forehead against Pike’s.  
“That’s alright”, he whispered and kissed Pike softly on the lips, “I would do the same”.


End file.
